


Meme: "Did I ever tell you about the other you I met?"

by kiwoa (Rinoa)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/pseuds/kiwoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tin Pin battles, doppelgangers, and exploiting weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme: "Did I ever tell you about the other you I met?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://community.livejournal.com/subarashiki_ds/96344.html?thread=1470040#t1470040](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcommunity.livejournal.com%2Fsubarashiki_ds%2F96344.html%3Fthread%3D1470040%23t1470040).



> Spoilers for Another Day. Some kissing, some light petting, and some banter. Oh, and Tin Pin. Who doesn't love Tin Pin?

Neku watches his pin flip off the board and scowls. “You’ve gotten better at this.”

“I’ve been visiting Tin Pin world,” Joshua chuckles, “remember?”

Neku’s last pin launches, swerving immediately into a cloaking zone. As soon as Joshua’s pin is within range, Neku bombs it and flicks it over the edge easily.

“Awww, I liked that one,” Joshua sighs.

“All of your pins are the same.”

“Yes, but that one took out four of yours.”

Neku knocks out Joshua’s new pin mere seconds after it hits the board and raises a silent fist in triumph. Rolling his eyes, Joshua loads up another pin.

“Please. I have three more left. I can spare that one to make you feel better.”

Neku grits his teeth, maneuvering for all he’s worth, but soon enough he’s out of commands. He makes one last ditch effort to charge Joshua’s pin. With a light laugh, Joshua hops his pin up and lets Neku’s throw itself over the edge.

“So,” Neku says as he packs up his pins, “you go to a different universe just to practice this game?”

Joshua flicks a pin at Neku’s arm and giggles. “Of course not.”

“I’m taking this,” Neku says, waving Joshua’s pin at him. Joshua just shrugs.

“I have dozens.”

Neku finishes cleaning up and sits down on the floor next to his bed. He can feel Joshua’s eyes on him and he ducks as low into his loose collar as he can.

“No rematch, then?”

Neku shakes his head without looking over. He doesn’t notice Joshua’s movements until he’s silhouetted in the square of sunlight at Neku’s feet. Joshua settles next to him, legs crossed primly, and sighs. Neither one of them moves for a moment, both watching their shadows breathe on the worn wood floor. Neku’s the first to blink out of it, and he asks, “Why do you go there?”

“Hm?”

“The other universe. If not for Tin Pin, then why do you go?”

“Mmm.” Joshua smiles slyly. “To spend some time by myself.”

Neku groans. “Of course. You can’t give a straight answer, can you?”

“A straight answer? Hmm...”

Crossing his arms, Neku leans back against his bed and shuts his eyes.

“Hey,” Joshua says slowly after a pause, and the playfulness in his voice makes Neku nervous. “Did I ever tell you about the other you I met?”

Neku peers at him with a small frown. “What are you talking about?”

“I suppose not, then.” Pushing his hair out of his face, Joshua looks straight ahead at the CAT posters on the opposite wall. “Alternate universes have alternate inhabitants, not completely different ones. The Neku there is...”

Neku can’t help leaning towards him a bit, anxious. “Is...?”

Joshua giggles and glances at Neku out of the corner of his eye. “Intriguing.”

“Wow,” Neku monotones. “Informative.”

Joshua lays his fingertips on his chin, looking at Neku thoughtfully. “He’s more outgoing than you, I’d say. More passionate. Upbeat... though you both can be rather emo.”

“I am NOT emo.”

“He’s willing to admit he is sometimes.” Joshua turns half-closed, smiling eyes to the floor. “I guess that makes him braver than you too.”

“You’re making this up,” Neku snaps, sitting up straight and fixing him with a glare.

“What if I was? What would I gain?”

“You’d do it just to bother me.”

“Oh Neku,” Joshua deadpans, “you wound me.”

“Cut the crap.”

“Fine. You want me to prove it?”

Neku searches his face for some clue as to what he’s planning, but masked with a coy smirk, Joshua’s as unreadable ever. Cautiously, Neku asks, “How can you prove it?”

Tipping his head to one side, Joshua leans in close, creeps his hands to either side of Neku’s face, and snatches away Neku’s headphones. Neku shouts out, “Hey!” and makes a grab for them, but Joshua twists away and fiddles with them just out of his reach.

“You’re an audiophile,” he says in a lilt, and he twirls the headphones between deft fingers. “The headphones are an obvious clue, but that’s not it. The other Neku owns all of his music both digitally and on vinyl. I’d imagine that’s true for you as well.”

Neku’s shoulders tighten up visibly. “You saw inside my closet.”

“The door’s closed.”

“You peeked,” Neku says. “And anyway, lots of people collect music. That doesn’t prove anything.”

“My my, stubborn, aren’t we?” Joshua smirks. He lifts his hair out of the way and slips Neku’s headphones around his neck. “I can’t be certain that this holds true in our universe, but you may have a scar on your upper right thigh. It’s from a bike wreck when you were little. Six, I believe?”

Neku’s face goes slack. “How did you-”

“You’re ticklish on your stomach,” Joshua interrupts, and he smiles wider at the redness that flares up on Neku’s cheeks.

“Well,” Neku says with a forced veneer of calmness, “stomachs are naturally ticklish.”

“Not like yours,” Joshua purrs. “You’re veeeeery sensitive there.”

He reaches out to lightly touch Neku’s side, and when Neku jerks away, Joshua pushes closer. “You’re sensitive behind your ears too, but in a very different way,” he continues, moving so close that Neku tumbles sideways and ends up on his back, elbows propping him up. Joshua crawls between his legs and lays one hand on Neku’s bare knee. “Your hips too,” he adds, “just over the hipbones. That’s a very vulnerable spot for you.”

Joshua slides his hand up underneath Neku’s shorts, and by the time Neku shakes off his shock, fingertips are dancing at the edge of his boxers. He jolts upright, grabbing Joshua’s wrist and throwing it away from him. “What are you trying to pull here?”

“So many possible answers,” Joshua giggles. “I was trying to show you what I know about the other you. You told me to prove it, didn’t you?”

“Not like that!” Neku shouts, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. Joshua hums for a moment, fiddles with the headphones against his neck, and fixes his gaze on the side of Neku’s face. Neku’s eyebrows knot up. “What?”

With a smile, Joshua strokes just behind Neku’s ear. “Well?” he asks, barely loud enough to be heard. “Sensitive?”

Neku gapes at him with wide open eyes. Joshua’s other hand slides across his cheek, cradling his face as those fingers rub along the contours of the back of his ear. He exhales more forcefully than he meant to, and Joshua beams. “Told you.”

Then there’s something against his mouth, moving in time with the dancing touches along his jaw, behind his ears. He feels Joshua’s lips move over his as he says, “It’s rude to kiss with your eyes open, Neku.”

“Then don’t watch me.” Neku pushes forward, returning the kiss clumsily. He mimics Joshua’s movements tentatively and pets him behind the ears, but the only response he gets is a teasing giggle. He frowns into the kiss and tests out other likely spots – the sides of Joshua’s neck beneath the headphones, the bit of his chest exposed by his shirt’s low neckline, where his neck meets his jaw, his cheekbones, his brow. His hands slide up into Joshua’s hair and a quiet moan puffs into his mouth. Neku grins. “So you do have a weakness.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Joshua taunts. “You just surpri-” Neku tangles one hand in Joshua’s hair, massaging the back of his head, and Joshua breaks off into a gasp. Neku tips his head up and smiles, waiting for the next excuse. Instead, Joshua grabs his upper arms and kisses him hard. When Joshua licks his lower lip, Neku doesn’t hesitate to return the gesture. He shifts up onto his knees, tangles both hands in Joshua’s hair, and focuses on nothing but the lips against his, the tongue in his mouth, the whimpers he earns when everything matches up just right. Eventually, Neku pulls back. He runs one thumb over Joshua’s cheek and says, “Did you really do all those things with the other me?”

For a moment, Joshua stares back at him blankly, mouth a small ‘o’, as if he didn’t understand. Then he blinks, lets out a clipped “Oh!”, and his natural smirk returns. “No,” he admits, “I didn’t. His boyfriend told me those... details, but he wouldn’t let me anywhere near him.”

“I have a boyfriend there?!” Neku shouts, more surprised than he should be given his position, leaning over a rumpled Joshua, hands in his hair, Joshua’s spit shiny on his lips. Casually, Joshua strokes the side of his hip, giggling at the shudder Neku tries to suppress. “But...” Neku stumbles between sharp breaths, “you... you were hanging out with my boyfriend?”

Joshua snags Neku’s belt, pulls him closer, nods.

Neku scratches his head. “I thought you went there to spend some time by... oh.”

“Oh,” Joshua echoes. Neku cuts his giggling off with another kiss.


End file.
